Stolen Love
by angelbunny
Summary: Second chapter is up!!! An Usagi/Mamoru fic, Usagi dissapears and Mamoru has to save her but is it just a trap? please R+R
1. Stolen

Title: Stolen Love  
By: Angelbunny  
Part 1  
Rated: G  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and I don't own any of the characters or settings from the manga or the anime, they belong to Naoko and any companies that claim rights to SM.   
  
Please tell me what you thought!!!!  
email me at MoonBunny578@aol.com  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Usagi ran the soft pink brush through her hair one last time, carefully studying herself in the mirror. Her dazzling blue eyes were sparkling with excitement, her shining blonde hair falling lightly over her   
shoulders. She couldn't help the anticipating smile playing on her lips.Knowing she would see her Mamo-chan this evening made her heart soar. The evening was going to be perfect. She smoothed out a few creases in her navy skirt, straightened a bow in her hair and went to sit by the window.  
  
The sunset was beautiful, the sky a soft amber colour mixed with pinks and blues. Usagi gazed at it for a while before turning her attention to the street, looking out for Mamoru. A minute or two later, she saw him.  
  
His perfect black hair shone in the amber light and his every feature looked perfect to her. She sat there admiring him until his deep blue eyes looked up and fixed on her. A smile creeped onto his face and she ran downstairs and out the front door, trying to avoid being noticed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mamoru grinned as Usagi stepped out of the door. She seemed to radiate beauty, she simply glowed. As thier eyes met, he felt nothing but love for her. She seemed to be more beautiful every time he saw her. He reached out his arms and she leaped into them. He held her tightly and whispered in her ear   
  
"I love you Usako."  
  
She smiled to herself and said "I love you too Mamo-chan."  
  
He ran his fingers across her soft face and lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes, then he pulled her close and kissed her softly. All day he had waited for this, to taste her lips once more, to feel her warm soothing touch, to have her in his arms. After a while, she broke away. Mamoru held out his hand and she took it. Slowly they started to walk towards his apartment, talking about thier days.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As she followed Mamoru into his apartment, Usagi smiled. There were lit candles all over it and there were a few videos by the sofa. Usagi had never understood why so many people went out for dates. To her the most perfect date was just snuggled up on the sofa with the one you loved. Mamoru shut the door behind her then led her over to the sofa. Without even looking at what video he was picking up, he put it on. Of course it didnt matter what video they were watching. they would be too busy watching each other to care.  
  
She snuggled up against him and he gently brushed her bangs away from her eyes. He held her tightly in his warm arms and she felt like the luckiest person alive. She felt a warmth and a safety in his arms that she could never find anywhere else. But she noticed he was fidgety and seemed a bit uncomfortable. she looked up at him.  
  
"Is something wrong, Mamo-chan?"  
  
He said "Not really, its just that i have sore shoulders."  
  
Usagi sat up "Let me massage them for you."  
  
Usagi moved behind him and massaged his shoulders gently.  
  
"Mmmm that feels nice" he said.  
  
Usagi smiled. She loved to take care of him, and a strong feeling of pride and self-satisfaction crept across her as she soothed his pain. He quickly took off his shirt and she massaged him more, loving the feel of his soft skin under her hands. After a while, he turned around to face her. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Feel any better?"  
  
He nodded "But theres something that would make me feel even better"  
  
She grinned "And what's that?"  
  
Without saying anything else, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Usagi wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back. His strong arms held her tightly and she felt she never   
wanted to let go. But after a while she looked at her watch and frowned.   
  
"I'd better get going. My family will be worried."  
  
Mamoru nodded "Do you want me to walk you home? Its pretty late."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I'll be okay."  
  
He kissed her softly. "I'll come over tomorrow."  
  
She smiled "pick me up from Rei's temple at 1:30"  
  
He nodded. Usagi slowly got to her feet and pulled her jacket on. She waved to Mamoru and started to walk home.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Usagi had decided to walk through the park, it was quicker this way. The park was completely empty. Not a sound could be heard. The wind whistled eerily through the trees and Usagi began to walk faster.  
Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and turned around. But there was nothing there. Feeling her heartbeat quicken and her breath become short, she walked faster still.  
  
She had almost made it through the park now. She could see the gates in the distance. A sigh of releif escaped from her. Suddenly she felt something grab her from behind and before she could scream a scaly hand covered her mouth. She struggled and tried to reach her transformation brooch but her arms were pinned to her sides.  
  
In desperation, she wriggled and squirmed violently but to no effect. She could feel the energy being slowly drained out of her. She tried to stay awake, but her eyes got heavy and her whole body went limp. And there was nothing but darkness.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
END OF PART 1 


	2. Prisoner

Stolen Love  
By Angelbunny  
Rated: G  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and I don't own any of the characters or settings from the manga or the anime, they belong to Naoko and any companies that claim rights to SM. Akkei and the youma are mine.  
  
This is the 2nd chapter everyone, sorry its kind long but I didnt want to cut any of it out. There's a lot from the manga here but theres explanations at the bottom of the page ^^  
Please r+r. Feel free to email me - MoonBunny578@aol.com  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rei rolled her eyes as she folded another temple robe. She turned to look at Makoto, Ami and Minako.  
  
"That Usagi. You can't rely on her to do anything right."   
  
Ami frowned. "I know she's late a lot, Rei, but it's not Usagi to not show up at all."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Not like her at all. You think she's in trouble?"  
  
The 4 girls all looked at each other. "Nah." they said in unison.  
  
But Rei's voice sounded a little unsure as she remembers the fire reading she got the morning before. She couldn't help wondering if Usagi was really okay. But she reassured herself that Usagi was probably off somewhere with Mamoru. She went back to folding the robes.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mamoru checked his watch. 1:30. Right on time. He smiled and took a red rose out of his pocket. Okay, it wasn't exactly original but he knew Usagi loved roses. Especially red ones. He walked quickly up the stone steps to the temple. Rei and the girls were all folding robes and making charms. He walked up to them.  
  
"Hey girls, where's Usagi?"  
  
Rei looked at him, surprised. "She didn't show up. I assumed she was with you."  
  
Mamoru shook his head "she said to pick her up from here."  
  
Rei shrugged. "Maybe she's sick or something. But I wouldn't go round there if I were you. You know what her dads like."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "Well if you see her tell her I'll be at home."  
  
"Ok I will" Rei said.  
  
Mamoru turned around, starting to walk towards his home. Something inside of him telling him that Usagi was in trouble. But he shook his head. He must be imagining things.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Usagi's eyes flickered and slowly opened. She was awake. She tried to remember what had happened, but the last thing she remembered happening was her fainting. She opened her eyes slowly. She was chained to a wall. Her face was bleeding where somebody had held a hand over her face with sharp claws and could barely move she was so weak. Her hair fell limply across her face and she noticed one of her bows was missing. She saw a man standing by a counter. All she could see was his hair and his clothes. He had dark brown hair and a long black cloak. A blue scaly youma with a large knobbly head stood beside him.  
  
Usagi tried to see what they were doing. The blue youma was holding something in its clawed hands. It was looking carefully at it. Usagi only just held back a gasp when she saw what it was. It was her transformation brooch!!!! The silver crystal was inside it!!!!! Trying not to panic, Usagi looked at the chains. They were well locked and she had little chance of getting out. The man spoke in a deep, harsh voice to the youma  
  
"Is the silver crystal in it?"  
  
The blue youma turned to him.  
  
"I think so, my lord. But we haven't been able to open it yet."  
  
The man took the brooch in his hands.  
  
"Yes. Its in there. I feel it's power. We have the imperium silver  
crystal and soon we will have the gold crystal as well."  
  
Usagi almost gasped again. The gold crystal was Mamoru's crystal.((info about the gold crystal is at the bottom of the page)) That meant he was in trouble. Trying not to panic, Usagi thought hard.  
But she didn't know what she could do. The man turned his attention to her. His face was tight and cruel, he had a twisted, mocking smile and his eyes were cold and piercing. Usagi didn't recognise him, but she could tell that she was in trouble. The man grinned at the worried expression on her face.  
  
"Awake, Princess?"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mamoru lay on his sofa, thinking. A strange feeling he couldn't explain was hanging inside him. He felt like he had to save Usagi, but she was okay. Wasn't she? A jolt of fear ran through him. Then he shook himself. Usagi was fine. She must be home sick or something. He would see her soon. Still, he missed her. He missed her smile, her laugh, her pretty face and the look in her eyes when they were together. He sighed and rolled onto his side. Then he heard the doorbell ring. Sighing heavily, he slowly hauled himself off the sofa and over to the door. He opened it slowly. Suddenly, a man grabbed his shirt and shouted  
  
"Where's my daughter?"  
  
Mamoru looked up at the man. It was Usagi's father, Kenji. Mamoru raised an eyebrow and Kenji let go of him, he wasn't as tough as he liked to believe. Mamoru looked puzzled.  
  
"I don't know where she is I thought she was at home."  
  
"Well she isn't. She didn't come home last night."  
  
Panic shot through Mamoru like lighting. His Usako is trouble? She hadn't made it home? What had happened? Questions shot through his head like lightning.  
  
"Are you sure she's not at a friend's house?"  
  
Kenji nodded slowly, looking desperately worried.   
  
"We've asked all of her friends. Nobody knows where she is."  
  
Mamoru grabbed a coat and slid it on.  
  
"Well we've got to go and look for her!"  
  
Kenji nodded but Mamoru pushed past him and ran towards Rei's temple.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Rei flicked a strand of her long black hair away from her face. She looked up at the sky. It was sooo hot today. The others were still there, helping. She had a bad feeling about Usagi, but she didn't know if she should tell the others or not. Or was it just that she didn't want to sound like she was  
worried about Usagi? Rei sighed. No matter how much they fought, Usagi was somebody she really cared about. She turned to the others to tell them when she heard footsteps running towards her.  
  
She turned around to see Mamoru running towards them. He looked panicked. He stopped in front of her.  
  
"Rei, Usagi's missing!"  
  
Rei's hand flew to her mouth. She turned to Ami.  
  
"Ami-chan can you look for Usagi on your computer?"  
  
Ami nodded, picked up her computer and urgently began to type . After a few tense minutes, she looked up at the others. "She's nowhere in the city."  
  
The others looked worriedly at each-other.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Ami-chan, is there any chance your computer got it wrong?"  
  
Ami looked thoughtful. "It's possible."  
  
"Well I'm going to look for her then" said Mamoru  
  
Rei nodded. "Me too"  
  
Everyone rushed off in different directions looking for Usagi.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Usagi struggled against the chains holding her but they were locked tight.  
The man chuckled to himself.  
  
"Not going to work, your highness."  
  
Usagi sighed and asked  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Akkei. I lived on Earth in the time of the Silver Millenium. I saw how you moon people lived, in luxury. You lived more than twice as long as the people of Earth. And yet you did your job badly, you were supposed to watch over the Earth, you weren't supposed to interfere with us personally.  
But I watched as you stole Beryl from prince Endymion and how he allowed himself to be turned to your side. And yet even when you should have died, you were brought back. Now Beryl is gone and its your fault, and the world will have to pay for what you did. Once I have the Imperium Silver Crystal  
and the Golden Crystal, I can combine them and this planet and the moon will both crumble to ashes and both of you will die like you should have a long time ago. Your prince stole the woman I loved and you stole him from her."  
  
He looked at Usagi, but instead of an expression of fear or anger as he expected, her face looked sad and sympathetic. He scowled at her and walked away, telling the youma to hurry up and open the brooch.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Mamoru hung up his coat and sat down on his bed. It was almost too much for him to bare, knowing Usagi was in trouble. But there was nothing he could do. He sighed deeply. he thought. Then he noticed a cold breeze. He turned to the window. It was open a crack. As he reached to close it, he noticed something holding it up. A look of shock and horror struck his face when he realised what it was. It was one of Usagi's hair bows. Underneath it was a folded up piece of paper. Slowly, his hands shaking, he opened the paper and read it. It read,  
  
//I have the princess and the imperium silver crystal. If you want her back,   
come to the park at midnight tonight. Come alone.//  
  
Mamoru knew it was a trap, but he didn't care. He had to save her. He had to go.  
  
END OF PART 2  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Authors Notes:   
  
The Gold Crystal:  
in the SuperS manga, we learn that the equivalent of the Moon Kingdom on Earth was Elysion, also known as the Gold Kindgom. Endymion was the prince and heir to the thrown of Elysion. The Gold Kingdom's crystal was the Gold Crystal. Elios tells Usagi and Mamoru this in the manga:  
  
"You protected this planet Earth. The Silver Millennium from without, and the Golden Kingdom from within. And now that mission is carried in the two crystals of your kingdoms. The Mystical Silver Crystal is the holy stone of the Princess of the Silver Millennium. The Golden Crystal is the holy stone of the Prince of the Golden Kingdom. They send out your power."  
  
Basically, The Golden Crystal is Mamoru's crystal. Just to clear that up.  
  
Beryl:  
We know from the manga that Beryl was in love with Endymion, the part about Akkei I made up and Akkei is my character 


End file.
